


Reprieve

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Multi, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Is this too much to ask for him to have one night with pleasant thoughts?





	Reprieve

It’s a wonder that this was ever a common occurrence for him.  
  
Ezio’s hand moves rhythmically over his cock, the sound of moving, wet skin conspicuously loud in the room.  
  
He doesn’t have to be quiet in Monteriggioni, because the walls are thicker here than back home and Ezio’s room is not near Claudia’s or their mother’s or their Uncle’s. But he keeps quiet anyway, tries to pretend that he _has_ to be discreet because of course his father or brothers could hear him (even though they can’t hear anything from anyone anymore, and Ezio’s suddenly overtaken with their faces as they dropped, nooses around their necks-)  
  
“ _Merda!_ ” Ezio hisses, slapping a hand over his eyes.  
  
Is this too much to ask? Is God, in his in his wisdom (which is, supposedly, just as infinite as his cruelty and poor sense of humor) _insisting_ that Ezio brood and obsess over their deaths forevermore? Can he not even have one fucking _night_ to masturbate in the privacy of a bedroom that’s not even _his_ because staying in Florence, in their own _home_ is too dangerous?  
  
Ezio feels his erection flagging, both from the awful images in his head and the sudden lack of stimulation. But damn it all, he’s coming tonight, visions be damned. He has far too much pent-up sexual tension in need of release, and he can’t afford to be as wild with the women as he was before.  
  
Not that he especially wants to, at the moment, given the amount of responsibility Ezio now finds on his shoulders.  
  
He tries to clear his mind and think of kinder, more intimate things: Lips on his cock, the high-pitched moans of a woman as she comes, the feeling of another’s naked flesh sliding against his own. Ezio rolls his hips up, thrusting gently into the air, spreads his legs wantonly in an invitation to no one.  
  
He thinks of the times he’s laid on a bed and begged for a woman’s folds around his cock, or for a man’s cock in his ass, and slowly, surely, he becomes hard again, rubbing his fingers on the inside of his thighs to mimic a hundred touches he’s felt there before from countless partners who’ve figured out where’s he’s most sensitive.  
  
Ezio drags it out, teases himself, thinks only of the memory of Adriana’s hands on his chest, of Marcello’s mouth on his neck, and then finally grabs himself and starts stroking again, more frantically this time, lost thoroughly enough in the daydream that no unpleasant thoughts can creep in and ruin it.  
  
_Please_ , he pleads silently, teeth clenched shut so he doesn’t cry out, _Please, please, please…_  
  
A wonderful, familiar feeling blossoms in his pelvis, and his hips jerk again, and again, and again, then shudder intensely as he releases months of tension with nothing more than a reedy little groan through his clenched teeth and a spurt of come into his hand and on his thigh.  
  
Ezio goes limp, panting, enjoying the last aftershocks, the twitches and spasms in his stomach and cock. He thinks of the past times when this phase was accompanied by a warm body spooning his own, or at the very least a lazy sense of satisfaction, and of peace.  
  
Right now, Ezio has neither.  
  
_Perhaps in time,_ he considers, settling into his pillow as the dark thoughts creep forward again. _Perhaps when I’ve done all I’ve needed to do._  
  
He lets himself fall asleep before those dark thoughts can overtake him completely, and tonight, Ezio sleeps a bit more soundly.  
  
-End


End file.
